<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Vengeance de Racar Capac by anais23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251047">La Vengeance de Racar Capac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais23/pseuds/anais23'>anais23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Malédiction, Possession, cauchemar, horreur, vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anais23/pseuds/anais23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction d'Halloween</p>
<p>Tintin se fait posséder par l'esprit de Rascar Capac.</p>
<p>La fanfiction est plus basée sur Les 7 Boules de Cristal.</p>
<p>[Tout ceci se produit le soir même où la momie est désintégré par la boule de feu. <br/>Le Professeur Tournesol ne se fait pas enlever par les péruviens.]</p>
<p>Il vaut mieux avoir lu la BD pour comprendre le contexte de la fanfiction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Vengeance de Racar Capac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[...]</p>
<p>Quand Tintin alla finalement se coucher après tout ces évènements, il eut un intense mal de tête. Il se dit que ce n'est rien et qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil cela passerait.<br/>Le lendemain matin, il avait encore mal à la tête, il faut dire que l'étrange rêve de la nuit dernière ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux.</p>
<p>◇ Rêve : Rascar Capac, rappelant ses sujets et montant sur le trône Inca. Rascar Capac était d'une apparence encore plus squelettique et bien plus effrayant que sa propre momie. Il murmurait d'étranges incantations tout en regardant au loin. Puis, il tourna la tête de façon étrange, comme si sa nuque s'était brisée. Tintin avait l'impression qu'il le regardait lui en particulier. Il le regardait fixement. Puis les yeux de Rascar Capac se mirent à pleurer des larmes de sang noirâtres et sa peau commença à s'assombrir pour ensuite pourrir et disparaître dans une sorte d'explosion accompagnée d'un cris glaçant. ◇</p>
<p>À ce moment précis, Tintin se réveilla : Whahh ! Quel affreux cauchemar !<br/>Ahh ! Aïe ! J'ai l'impression que mes maux de têtes se sont aggravés... Mon étrange rêve doit en être la cause. Je devrais me reposer mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire aujourd'hui...</p>
<p>Il s'habilla et rejoignit le Capitaine Haddock et le Professeur Tournesol pour le petit-déjeuner.</p>
<p>- Tintin : Bonjour !</p>
<p>- Capitaine Haddock : Bonjour, Tintin ! Alors, comment allez-vous après cette nuit agitée ?</p>
<p>- Tintin : Ça va !</p>
<p>Il ne parla pas de son mal de tête car pour lui, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un probable début de rhume  et la conséquence de son rêve étrange.</p>
<p>Après le petit-déjeuner, Tintin partit directement pour l'hôpital rendre visite à tous les scientifiques victimes de la soi-disant malédiction. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette histoire. C'était aussi l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles du Professeur Bergamotte.<br/>il apprit par les médecins que chaque jours à une heure bien précise, tous les savants étaient victime d'une crise de folie, et qu'il était presque impossible de les calmer. Au moment même où Tintin fut présent dans la chambre qui regroupait tous les savants, ces derniers ce mirent à crié d'effroi comme si leur vie était menacée. Devant cette scène impressionnante, Tintin resta bouche bée et un sentiment de peur l'envahit. Il ressentit une douleur intense à la tête, alors que ses maux étaient guéris depuis presque deux heures.</p>
<p>il se teint la tête un instant.</p>
<p>-Médecin : Tout va bien, Monsieur ?</p>
<p>-Oui ! répondit Tintin. Ça doit être un petit coup de fatigue !</p>
<p>Sa visite à présent terminer, Tintin rentra au château.</p>
<p>Depuis sa visite à l'hôpital, Tintin ne se sentait pas très bien. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré et il ressentait en plus une grande fatigue. Le capitaine Haddock avait remarqué que Tintin n'allait pas très bien depuis la veille. Il décida donc de l'emmener faire une promenade dans les alentours du château. Il pensait que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quelques temps après être rentrés de cette promenade, le capitaine Haddock, Tintin et le professeur Tournesol dînèrent. Le repas terminé, le professeur Tournesol retourna dans son laboratoire et le capitaine Haddock et Tintin regardèrent la télé. Au bout d'environ une heure Tintin dit au Capitaine Haddock :</p>
<p>Je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit !</p>
<p>- Capitaine Haddock : D'accord, reposez-vous bien, Moussaillon !</p>
<p>- Tintin : À demain, Capitaine !</p>
<p>Sur le chemin de sa chambre, il entendit un bruit étrange, comme une voix qui murmurait. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle disait. c'était une sorte de langage qui ressemblait à un dialecte très ancien. À ce moment là, il se dit que c'est probablement la fatigue qui lui fait cet effet et peut-être aussi des souvenirs de son rêve de la nuit dernière qui remontent à la surface. Il partit ensuite rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivé dans celle-ci, il avait l'étrange impression d'être observé, Tintin étant plutôt du genre rationnel, c'est la première fois qu'il ressentait des choses aussi étranges. Il essaya de se rassurer, encore une fois "ça doit être la fatigue" et s'endormit.</p>
<p>Le lendemain alors qu'il était occupé à s'habiller, il remarqua d'étranges griffures sur son corps. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir des blessures avec toutes les aventures qu'il menait mais cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas lutter contre toutes sortes de bandit, ses blessures ne sont donc pas normales. En plus de cela, il était encore plus fatigué que la veille. il n'était que 8h du matin, comme il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui, il décida de se reposer un peu, alors il se recoucha aussitôt. Deux heures plus tard le capitaine Haddock toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Il était inquiet car d'habitude Tintin est assez matinal et il était a présent 10 heures du matin. Tintin se réveilla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir :</p>
<p>- Tintin : Capitaine ?</p>
<p>-Capitaine Haddock : Bonjour, Tintin ! Désolé de vous réveiller... Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de vous lever aussi tard. Comme hier, vous n'étiez pas bien, je m'inquiétait un peu de ne pas vous voir arriver et je venais voir si ça allait mieux !" *sourire réconfortant*</p>
<p>il ne lui parla pas de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, non plus de ses blessures étranges. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Tintin ne se reconnaissait plus en ce moment. D'habitude il était toujours en forme et dans ses souvenirs il n'avait aucune fois été victime de ce genre de symptômes. Les griffures, le mal de tête et la fatigue, cela faisait beaucoup. La journée se déroula à peu près normalement.</p>
<p>Mais la nuit venue, Tintin refit un rêve similaire à celui qu'il avait fait auparavant. Dans celui-ci, il voyait l'âme monstrueuse de Rascar Capac venir vers lui et prendre possession de son corps. Il se réveilla affolé et dans le miroir qui se trouvait en face de son lit, vit une silhouette effrayante le fixer (elle ressemblait fortement à la momie). il se leva d'un coup, apeuré et certain que ce qu'il venait de voir était bel et bien réel. Il aperçut même une sorte d'ombre se déplacer à travers la pièce. Paralysé par la peur il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et l'esprit de Rascar Capac prit alors possession de son corps. À ce moment-là, Tintin ressenti de l'effroi, il essayait de crier mais comme Rascar Capac était dans son esprit celui-ci l'empêchait de pousser le moindre cri où le moindre son. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, mais il pouvait encore voir. Rascar Capac possédait maintenant le corps de Tintin. Et il avait l'intention de garder cette enveloppe charnelle pour ainsi accomplir sa vengeance.</p>
<p>Pour faire taire Tintin, il blessa de nouveau son corps en lui affligeant des coups. L'âme de Tintin étant désormais endormi et Rascar Capac pouvait à présent faire de lui tout ce qu'il voulait. Pour marquer un peu plus sa possession, Rascar Capac obligea donc Tintin à aller chez le professeur bergamote afin de récupérer les "vêtements" et les bijoux qui avaient survécu à la boule de feu. La Maison du professeur bergamote était vide, il était donc facile de pénétrer dans les lieux. Il entra dans la demeure et se dirigea dans le salon là où la momie était à l'origine présentée avant qu'elle ne se désintègre. il récupéra les bijoux et les vêtements qui était recouvert de la poussière de la momie puis il repartit. Sur le chemin, Rascar Capac s'arrêta dans un bois et fit revêtir à Tintin les vêtements et ornements qu'il venait de dérober. À présent, il se sentait lui-même et dans la capacité d'accomplir sa vengeance. Rascar Capac se rendit alors à l'hôpital où séjournaient les savants. Il pénétra dans la chambre et commença à réciter d'étranges d'incantations. Il était comme en transe. Les yeux de Tintin qui s'était changé en orange après la possession devinrent blanc, son corps lévita, et une intense lumière rappelant celle du soleil apparu derrière lui. Le processus finale de la possession était activer. L'âme de Tintin se réveilla et tenta de lutter contre la volonté de Rascar Capac, mais celui-ci était malheureusement plus fort que lui. Rascar Capac fit apparaître une boule de cristal, celle-ci était très différentes des autres. Elle avait le pouvoir de plier n'importe qui a sa volonté, même si ses victimes étaient dans un long sommeil de léthargie. La boule de cristal s'envola et se brisa dans les airs. Elle libéra une puissante lumière et les savants se mirent à se lever tels des zombies. Leurs yeux étaient devenus rouges.</p>
<p>-Rascar Capac : A genou devant-moi !</p>
<p>Les savants s'agenouillèrent, ils étaient maintenant soumis à sa volonté.</p>
<p>-Rascar Capac : À présent, je peux faire de vous ce que je veux. Vous avez osé piller ma tombe, vous avez même emporté ma momie dans votre lointain pays. Pour cela, au nom du Dieu Soleil et en mon nom, je vous ordonne d'aller brûler en Enfer.</p>
<p>Rascar Capac provoqua un violent orage et fit déchaîner la foudre à l'endroit même où les savants se trouvaient. La foudre créa une boule de feu qui se sépara en sept morceaux. Chacun des scientifiques fût frappé par le feu de Rascar Capac celui-qui-déchaîne-le-feu-du-ciel. Tous les savants étaient devenus des sortes de torches humaines, ils brûlaient sur place et leurs cris de souffrance se faisaient entendre. Alertés par les cris, les médecins accoururent dans la chambre. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre son, Rascar Capac les tua d'un seul regard.<br/>Il regarda les savants souffrir avec jouissance jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.<br/>Et un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était ravi, sa vengeance était accomplie.<br/>Après cela, il sortit du corps de Tintin, mais celui-ci était trop faible, Rascar Capac a puisé beaucoup trop d'énergie de son système vitale. Tintin s'évanouit alors, complètement vide d'énergie.</p>
<p>Le jour se leva, le Capitaine Haddock découvrit ce qui venait de se passer la nuit dernière, dans le journal du jour. Dans l'article, il était dit, qu'un jeune homme avait était retrouvé sur les lieux de l'incendie. Il y avait une photo de Tintin. Celui-ci était dans un état critique mais avait malgré tout une chance de s'en sortir.<br/>Le Capitaine se précipita dans sa voiture et alla rejoindre Tintin dans la clinique citée dans le journal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fin.</p>
<p>[Bien entendu, Tintin s'en sorti indemne ;) ]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>